The song of Cetus
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Before parting way, Chris has one last gift for the one who taught her to find her own way. AsprosxChris


**The song of Cetus**

Waves gently rushed against the cliffs. The salty scent of the ocean lay in the air.

Aspros studied the figure in front of him, as behind him, the manor lay in ruins. Cetus Chris. An extraordinary woman. The Gemini Saint would never have even imagined he'd get so fascinated by anyone. Chris, however… What a drastic change she had undergone in the span of only two days. When Aspros had met her, she had been a timid, even fearful mute girl, the kind of person Aspros usually despised. However, he had felt the faint wish to protect her when he had seen her climb on board of his ship and sat down to drink the tea he served. Then she had even gone so far to ask him what she could do to become as strong as him. Now she stood proud and confident, her back straight. Her voice had returned. And not only that: Despite having become a Specter, she had managed to break free of Vampire Earhart's control, and thus of Hades' influence.

,Extraordinary indeed.'

„So… you're returning to Sanctuary, are you."

Her voice ripped him out of his thoughts. She turned and looked at him with those clear, sapphire blue eyes. Aspros met her gaze.

„Yes."

Chris sighed and smiled sadly. „I wished I could go with you. But I suppose it's impossible."

The Gold Saint noddes. „They'd never let a Specter into Sanctuary. Not even one like you, who has broken out of Hades' influence."

She looked across the ocean again. Then she asked a question which Aspros would never have expected anyone asking him in his life.

„Would you mind… if I gave you a parting gift?"

„Huh?"

„I mean, now that I've got my voice back…" She turned her head to him, and to Aspros' surprise, she was blushing. „I… I'd like to sing for you."

For a moment, the Geminian was speechless. Never before had a client given him a parting gift after completion of a mission. Especially not women. This Chris… she kept surprising him again and again. But should he accept? He wanted to get back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible. Then he saw her pleading eyes, and he felt something melt a bit in his heart.

He smiled and huffed.

„Very well. I accept."

Somehow, he found it actually cute how the joy flashed across her face. „Good! The let's sit down here at the cliff. A song is best enjoyed while being comfortable."

Aspros shrugged and followed her suggestion. They settled down next to each other, their legs dangling over the abyss of the cliff. Beneath them, the waves crashed against the stone.

Before she began, Chris said: „This is a song mother taught me when she had still been alive. It's a very old, traditional song of this area."

Then she sang.

And Aspros was enchanted. He hardly could believe it, and he'd certainly never admit it, but he was captivated. Chris' voice was as clear as a bell and as strong as the mighty ocean in front of them. It gave true charm to an already beautiful song. The melody carried one along with it. The story was one of the endless ocean around and the endless sky above. Together with Chris' voice, it conjured images of peace and freedom. It fit her Surplice, Cetus, a creature of the seas.

For the first time in years, Aspros felt calm and at ease. So much that, almost involuntarily, he closed his eyes and leaned against her.

Chris smiled in sheer happiness without interrupting her singing.

Alas, without either wanting, the time of parting came. After biding each other farewell and Aspros thanked her for the beautiful song, he walked away. His thoughts lingered a long time with her, however.

,What are you going to do, Chris? I hope you'll find your way. We're equal, you and I. We just want to be ourselves, without anyone meddling with our lives. Me, the Saint who follows his own path, and you, the Specter who chose to walk her own road and not the one Hades had meant for you. I wished we could spend more time with each other. Heh… you're the first one I feel about like this. Farewell, Cetus Chris… you exceptional woman.'

And the song of the Cetus Specter stayed with him for the short rest of his life. Even as he lay dying after his attempt on Sage's life, with Defteros and the old fool standing over him, he thought he heard her voice ring through the air, singing the song she had given him as parting gift. And even though his mind was already through and through corrupted by the evil planted in him, his last thought went to her.

,Chris…'

The image of the silver-haired girl flashed in his mind. Then everything went black.

Far away, a chill krept down Chris' spine. She was just fixing a bandage around a boy's arm.

„Thank you, Lady Chris!", the child chirped, gave her a short hug and ran off to his friends, to play with them.

The Cretus Specter stood from her crouching position and gazed up at the blue sky.

,Aspros…'

After they had parted ways, Chris had settled down in his small fishing village, less than a day from her former manor. She needed the sea closeby, that much was clear. And the villagers had welcomed her with open arms. Then, one day, a group of brigants had decided to raid the village. Chris, reluctant at first, had donned her Surplice and chased them away. From that day on, she had become the protector of the village. She was also the apprentice of the local healer, an old woman quite versed in the use of herbs.

And Chris had never forgotten that Gold Saint who had saved her life and helped her to become strong. She had always hoped for a chance to meet him again, sometimes, outside of Sanctuary. She certainly didn't want to get him into trouble by going to the home of Saints. After all, she was still a Specter.

Now, however, a sense of dread fell over her with a new chill. In front of the background of the blue sky, Aspros face flashed for a second. And suddenly, Chris knew what had happened.

,Aspros… no… have you… died?'

Her eyes suddenly burned. A tear ran down her cheek. Her heart was heavy with grief. Aspros, the strong, majestic-looking Gold Saint. The man who had helped her overcome her weakness. Aspros of Gemini was no more.

„Lady Chris, what's wrong?"

There was a tug at her hand. Chris looked down. The boy she just had patched up stared up at her with big eyes. Behind him stood the other kids.

Her heart broke once more at this. The villagers had truly become her new family. And these kids… they were so astute at times. Chris crouched down and stroked the boy's hair.

„It's nothing. Something just got in my eyes."

„But you seem so sad."

„I assure you, everything's fine."

„Okay, if you say so."

He didn't sound convinced. But he returned to his friends and they continued their play.

Chris looked at the sky one last time.

,Aspros… I wished we could have met again. I hope that wherever you are, your restless soul has found peace.'

That evening, she sat at the beach and sung the song she had sung for Aspros, staring out at the vast ocean. One last gift for her Gemini Saint.


End file.
